Adrift At Sea
by Wenwalke
Summary: Episode 3.03 Press Release: Steve and Danny's relaxing day at sea turns deadly when their boat is hijacked and they are left to die in the middle of the ocean.


The press release for Episode 3.03 Lana I Ka Moana (Adrift) and the promotional stills, started me thinking about what I'd like to see in the episode. So here's my take on what could, but probable will not, happen.

**Press Release:** Steve and Danny's relaxing day at sea turns deadly when their boat is hijacked and they are left to die in the middle of the ocean.

Check out the promotional stills at: .com

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They belong to CBS. I'm just playing with them for a while.

**Adrift At Sea**

Danny figured it had been only 30 minutes since this whole mess had first started and now he could just see their boat on the horizon, headed towards Honolulu. What had been a great day of relaxation and fun had turned deadly so fast his head was still spinning. Then again, maybe it was spinning because he'd been hit by their boat as it left them behind.

A small inflatable boat had appeared off their starboard side and they'd gone to help as it appeared the motor wouldn't start. The man had not seemed threatening in any way and they'd taken him aboard and offered to take him back to dry land.

Danny had gone to the back of the boat to tie off the inflatable and Steve had headed to the radio to call the Coast Guard in case there was a search already underway. The man had grabbed a bottle and struck Steve from behind. With a grunt Steve had fallen to the deck unconscious.

Danny dropped the rope to the boat and turned, prepared to rush the man as he yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

But it was already too late. The man had Steve half over the side of the boat and was lifting his feet to drop him into the water.

So Danny ran but not at the man. He ran and dove over the side into the water. He'd come up close to Steve who was lying face down. Danny quickly flipped Steve and rested his head on his shoulder as he anxiously searched for a pulse and any sign that Steve was still breathing. With a sigh he found both a slow pulse and regular breaths.

The engine on the boat had started and it had slowly pulled away from them.

"Hey! You can't leave us here, we'll drown." Danny yelled.

The man had said nothing, but he looked at Danny and then seemed to change his mind and turned the boat around. Danny had sighed in relief thinking the man was returning for them. But the boat didn't slow. In fact it kept right on course headed directly for them. "Shit!" Danny whispered as he frantically tried to push Steve out of the way.

The side of the boat hit Danny a glancing blow as it passed and the prop almost pulled him in as the rear of the boat went by. But he'd managed to swim away. Then lay dazed for a few seconds. That was until he realised he'd lost his hold on Steve and was hit with a wave of panic. But Steve was floating a few feet away from him, still on his back.

Danny had swum over to Steve as fast as he could even though his right shoulder and arm hurt atrociously. Steve was more important to him than any pain Danny was feeling and Danny didn't know how long Steve would stay afloat on his own.

When Danny reached Steve he'd checked his pulse and breathing again and found no change. Then he'd looked for their boat, it was still headed away from them and the man did not look back.

As he'd looked around Danny spotted the inflatable a few feet away. Thank God he'd not managed to tie it off before all hell broke lose. Now he just had to find a way to get himself and Steve to the boat. His right arm was just about useless. He couldn't move it because the pain in his shoulder caused his vision to grey out. So to swim the few feet with Steve in tow wouldn't work. Danny had to lay on his back with Steve held against him on his left side and kick his feet. It took awhile but they'd finally reached the boat.

It had taken all his strength and energy to haul himself into the boat, and he still had to pull Steve in as well. Danny managed, somehow, to pull Steve up far enough just using his left arm so that he could slide him over the side and into the bottom of the boat.

Steve had landed with his head in Danny's lap and Danny could do nothing for a few minutes until he got the pain and his breathing under control. Then he'd used the bottom of his shirt to apply pressure to Steve's head wound and looked around the boat for anything that would help them. There was nothing. So Danny just sat as he held Steve and watched as their boat got smaller and smaller.

_So this is it, _thought Danny. _We're going to die out here in the middle of the ocean and Grace will never know what happened._

When their boat finally crossed the horizon and he lost sight of it, Danny sighed and looked down at Steve. His head had finally stopped bleeding and Steve now showed signs of life, much to Danny's relief.

They had nothing. No water, no food, no shelter from the sun, and no first aid kit that Danny could see. He remembered that his cell was still on their boat where he'd left it. Of course there'd be no cell service out here anyway. If Steve's satellite phone was still in his pocket, then it would be water logged and useless. No one knew exactly where they were, or would come to find them anytime soon. When someone did come to look they could have drifted anywhere. Except Danny now realised that the boat was slowly deflating. "Great. Just great." He groaned.

"Steve? Steve?" Danny patted Steve's face gently in an attempt to wake him. Steve rolled his head and groaned a few times, so Danny was hopeful he'd wake soon. He needed his arrogant Seal partner to find away out of this. Because right now Danny couldn't think of a way and he had no hope.

"Danny? What happened?" Steve blinked against the bright sun as he tried to open his eyes. Danny raised Steve's hat to shade his partners face from the sun. The hat had saved Steve's head from more serious damage and had stayed with Steve thanks to the strap holding it around his neck.

"What do you remember babe?"

"We rescued a man, right?" Steve looked around him quizzically. "So why are you holding me in the bottom of that man's inflatable boat?"

"Well, apparently, he wasn't at all grateful for his rescue and decided you should take a swim. But not before he hit you with one of our empty beer bottles."

"What? How did we end up here?"

"Well I couldn't let you drown, now could I? I've just gotten you broken in as a partner. No way do I want to go through all that again with someone else." Danny grinned.

"Thanks, Danny. I appreciate the sentiment." Steve shot back.

"You're welcome. But you're the Seal. You should be the one to save me. Not the other way around."

"Okay, I'll return the favour one day. Until then I'll owe you."

"Yes you will." Danny smiled at Steve. "But we have bigger problems babe. This boat is losing air, and no one knows where we are."

"Help me up and I'll see what I can do," Steve said as he pushed against Danny to lever himself into an upright position.

Danny's whole world exploded in pain as Steve pushed against him causing his right shoulder to connect with the side of the boat. His left hand came across to hold his right arm just below the shoulder as Danny lay back gasping for breath.

Steve, who was now upright and dizzy from the change in position didn't realise at first what was wrong. "Danny what's wrong?"

"I think my shoulder may be broken Steven." Danny managed to groan thought clenched teeth.

"What? How?" Steve asked. "Did he hit you too?"

"Yeah, with the damn boat Steven."

Steve was lost for words for a few seconds. "Say that again? He hit you with the boat?"

"He drove the boat right at us. I managed to push you out of the way, but the boat glanced off my shoulder." Danny had recovered enough to sit back up and pushed Steve's hands away.

"Stop that. It hurts enough without you poking at it."

"I just want to see how bad it is."

"No. It's your job to figure out how to get us out of this mess. Trouble follows you everywhere Steve. We can't even have a quiet day on the water without something happening that ends up with me being hurt."

"Not fair Danny. I didn't cause this mess."

"Sorry." Danny sighed. "You're right. But my cell is still on the boat, and probably wouldn't work out here anyway. If the sat phone is still in your pocket it will be water logged. So I see no way out this time. When the boat sinks, so do we."

"Then it's a good job I'm a Seal and know that when you go on the water, you always put your phone in a water proof bag just in case of emergencies." Steve said with a smug smile as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

Danny closed his eyes in relief as Steve took the phone from the bag and opened it. "I'll call Chin and we'll be out of here in no time. You just relax. I've got this."

Danny could hear Steve talking to Chin, but found it hard to follow anything he said as the pain in his shoulder became more and more unbearable. He leaned back as the world started to grey out but that made his shoulder hurt even worse and he groaned. Then he felt himself pulled gently to his left to lie against Steve. In that position the pressure on his right shoulder eased.

"Chin will be here soon with the Coast Guard Danny. Just hold on until then." Steve soothed as he put the phone away.

"Kono's setting up a tracker to pick up your cell. She'll grab the guy who took our boat when he docks in Honolulu."

"That's great Steve." Danny said his eyes still closed as he settled more comfortably against his partner. "I'm tired. I think I'll rest for a while. After all, I had to drag you ass onto this boat."

"Okay Danny. I've got you. It's my turn to look after you now."

"'k. Wake me when help arrives."

"I will, and when your shoulders better, we'll do this again but without all the drama."

"Bite me Steven." Danny said as he dropped off to sleep.

Steve sat there and smiled as he held Danny to him. It'd been quite a day but they'd both be alright in the end and that was what mattered.

**The End**

**A/N: **So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I couldn't resist hurting both of them, but only a little. Please review, I love to get feedback.

Page 5 of 5


End file.
